Maintaining a fleet of aircraft involves stringent testing and maintenance of hardware and software components of each aircraft. Records of the aircraft components are kept so that maintenance mechanics may determine what versions of hardware and/or software are in use on a given aircraft at a particular time. Such recordkeeping typically has been performed by the mechanics, who record aircraft configuration information on paper when maintenance is performed.